Finger in the Dyke
"Finger in the Dyke" is the fourth episode of the third season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Lauren Morelli and directed by Constantine Makris. Synopsis Big Boo comes up with a scheme to make money. Daya, Taystee and Crazy Eyes confront reality. Caputo tries to make a good impression on some visitors. Plot Present Suzanne constantly repeats "Vee" in her sleep, disrupting the other inmates. Suzanne says that Vee is in trouble and Taystee tries to calm her down and tells her that she was sleeping, Black Cindy commenting the same thing happens every other night. In the morning, Piper sees Red smelling Nicky's hairbrush; Red is grieving and believes that a parent can sense their child through their sense of smell on top of their head. Big Boo finds Pennsatucky and finds out that Pennsatucky receives money from a reverend from the same Baptist group that assisted her with her case. Doggett confesses to Big Boo that she didn't shoot the nurse out of a religious agenda but because the nurse insulted her; Boo understands the real reason more than the one previously thought. Caputo holds a meeting with his staff, proud of himself that he kept some of his employees' hours rather than them losing their jobs. Caputo warns his staff to work carefully, as the prison is going under evaluation which will determine whether it stays open or not. In the cafeteria, Suzanne is still talking about Vee. Poussey asks why Suzanne is allowed to sit with them, still hurt that Suzanne beat her up. Poussey tells Suzanne that Vee is dead and Suzanne freaks out, shouting that Vee is fine. Morello is seen unkempt, clearly mourning for Nicky, and Gina tries to comfort her. Daya is in a temper, angry at Bennett for leaving. Sister Ingalls and Pennsatucky help Big Boo with her knowledge of the Eastburg Baptists. Caputo meets the MCC SVPs for the prison's inspection and cost analysis; Jack Pearson, Elizabeth Wilkinson and Robert Jones. Caputo also meets Danny Pearson, Director of Human Activities. Gloria meets with her son Benito for the first time in 30 months, Lourdes tells her of his impossible behavior. Gloria hopes to see her son every week in order to drive out this bad behavior; however Lourdes informs her that she does not have the time or money to come down every week. The tour of the prison is not going well to Caputo's liking; Suzanne is seen talking to a mop, Flaca and Maritza tell the SVPs about a few of the kitchen disasters and Piper is sarcastic to Jack Pearson after his sexist comment on whether she can fix the microwave; although this seems to go completely over Jack's head whilst simultaneously amusing Elizabeth Wilkinson. Meanwhile, Sophia gives Big Boo a more 'suitable' haircut and makeover for her interview with Reverend Tom Lawlor. Piper is visited by her parents Bill and Carol, her brother Cal and his wife Neri. Her father refuses to talk to her, and Piper tells him of her progress in prison including referring to Alex as her girlfriend. In the TV room, Poussey introduces Judy King's cooking program to Black Cindy and Taystee. They then see Suzanne peeling off her clothing as Captuo's tour is coming around the corner and carefully catch Suzanne before the SVPs see her. Taystee takes Suzanne back to the common room and shouts to Suzanne multiple times that Vee is dead before breaking down and crying. The two comfort each other and Suzanne finally accepts that Vee is gone. Piper tells Alex that she told her parents Alex was her girlfriend. The two comment on how it was weird before Piper asks Alex to be her girlfriend, and Alex accepts. Daya comes and confronts Caputo in the middle of his tour, demanding to speak to Caputo about Bennett. Caputo forcefully tells Daya that Bennett is gone before returning to the SVPs. Big Boo meets with the reverend, discussing with him what turned her away from homosexuality. The exchange goes successfully until he mentions that the tattoos will have to be covered in the photo. This offends Boo greatly, who insults him before being taken away by Maxwell. Caputo looks out as the SVPs leave the premise, looking glum about how the tour went and telling Ford he should probably send out a resumé. Gloria is outside smoking, downcast about how her son is turning out. Daya sees her and asks for one, still upset about Bennett. The two agree that men are awful and Gloria gives Daya a cigarette, saying it's not the worst thing that will happen to her baby, and comforts her. Boo and Pennsatucky discuss how the meeting with the reverend went. Pennsatucky points out that Boo stood up for herself and Boo is glad she stood up for herself. Caputo receives a call from Danny Pearson who informs him that MCC will be taking over Litchfield as soon as the paperwork goes through. Caputo is shocked due to how badly the tour went, however Danny tells him that the "small" number of inmates in maximum security has great potential for the prison. Flashback Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Carrie Black Big Boo and her mother are fighting over a dress. Boo loves wearing boy clothes but her mother disapproves of her style, and wants her to dress more girly. It's picture day, and Boo's mother, Marcia, wants Boo to wear a dress so that there is a picture of Boo that is presentable for her grandmother. Boo continues trying to reason with her mother, which results in Marcia storming out shouting about Boo being unreasonable. Boo's father walks in and reasons with Boo about her wearing a dress for picture day. An adult Boo walks around a club, collecting and handling bets. She encounters a lady named Tracy, and they hit it off. As they head back to Boo's place, they kiss in the middle of the street. A young man calls them "fucking dykes" and Boo snaps, grabbing him and yelling at him. She lets go and he runs. Tracy is scared off and doesn't want to continue things with Boo. They get into an argument and Tracy leaves Boo in the middle of the street. It is revealed that Boo's mother is sick. Her girlfriend tries to persuade Boo to go see her as Boo is reluctant, and she says to Boo that she is worried that Boo will regret not seeing her mother. Boo arrives at a hospital, and is met by her dad. Boo's mother is dying and Boo's father suggests that Boo changes to more lady-like clothing so that her mother can see what she has always wanted for Boo. Boo argues that they have been going around this for years. Boo in the end decides to not see her mother for the last time, refusing to be invisible. Galleries Present 03x04, Big Boo, Pennsatucky.jpg 03x04, Soso.jpg 03x04, Piper, Caputo, Danny Pearson, MCC.jpg 03x04, Crazy Eyes, Taystee, Poussey, Black Cindy.jpg 03x04, Pennsatucky, Big Boo.jpg Flashbacks 03x04, Big Boo Flashback.jpg 03x04, Big Boo Flashback 2.jpg Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Taystee Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Pennsatucky *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson *Blair Brown as Judy King *Kevin Carolan as Mr. Black *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Olga Merediz as Lourdes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy Special Guest Stars ... Co-stars *Lolita Foster as Maxwell *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Brendan Burke as CO Donaldson *Hamilton Clancy as CO Kowalski *Germar Terrell Gardner as CO Ford *Tyler Alvarez as Benny *Donte Bonner as Male Bartender *Dante Bruzzese as Teenaged Kid *Michael Bryan French as Jack Pearson *Melanie Hinkle as 13 Year Old Carrie *Bill Hoag as Bill Chapman *Vanessa Kai as Elizabeth Wilkinson *Andi Matichak as Meadow *Michael McKenzie as Robert Jones *Madison McKinley as Rachel *Susan Louise O'Connor as Marcia Black *Portia Reiners as Tracy *Curtis Shumaker as Reverend Tom Lawlor Uncredited ... Crew ... Trivia * First appearance of Jack Pearson * First appearance of Danny Pearson * First appearance of Judy King * Last appearance of Bill Chapman Music *Sir Mix-a-Lot - Baby Got Back (Flashback - Big Boo at the bar) *Varnaline - Why Are You Unkind (Flashback - Big Boo leaving the bar with a girl) *Sanford/Jay/Doherty - Crazy Peppers (OST) (Piper asks Alex to be her girlfriend) *Tity Boi & Yo Goti - Boo (Credits) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Big Boo's Flashback Category:Under Construction Category:Articles needing cast list